The Memories of Persona
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: Shinjiro blamed himself for the death of Minako and years passed, he is now a home economy teacher. But at the first day of his teaching job, he meets a student than looked exactly like Minako named 'Mochizuki Minako' who lives with her brother named Mochizuki Ryoji. What happened actually? [M for implied intercourse and 'incest']
1. Chapter 1 - Fateful Meeting

I heard voices. Between all of the scary moans which engulfed the darkness. By the fears that hold me tenderly. Those voices sound familiar. Voices that gave more courage to move forward. But I didn't know who was them. They sounded so close yet couldn't be seen as if they weren't there. As if, I was all alone to begin with.

"Minako?" I snapped my eyes open and woke up suddenly as I heard someone called my name. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I tried to grasp the air desperately. Suddenly, someone poked my shaking shoulder gently and made me grasped in panic.

"Calm down! Are you okay?" I turned my head and saw a man with black hair was looking at me with his blue irises decorated with a black mole below his left eyes. The sign of worried clearly shown on his melancholy eyes.

"Ryoji-nii…" I whispered as I tossed my self into his skinned bare chest, desperately tried to find a place to hide my self from God knew what. Ryoji kissed the tip of my head gently.

"Yes… I'm here…" He said as he took my hand and rubbed it against his pale cheeks.

"See? You feel it.. I'm here." I nodded and I hugged him even tighter, searching for warmness and safety. Ryoji sighed as he pulled me up and made me sat on his laps then tied us closer with his comfortable hug.

"Nightmare?" He murmured on my ears. I nodded my head once again as I buried my face on his neck. Ryoji caressed my hair gently.

"It's okay, I'm here now…"

"Yeah… I know." I let him go and pecked his lips sweetly. Ryoji blushed a while until he shook it away and chuckled.

"You want another go?" I pushed him away as I shook my head.

"No thanks. We overdid it last night."

"Whose fault was that?" Ryoji teased me as I felt my face redder than before.

"No–not mine!" I defended my self. Ryoji let out another chuckle and he poked the pillow next to him with a smile.

"Okay. Take a rest. We must wake up early."

"Right…" I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I could felt Ryoji's cold hand caressed my face before finally kissed my lips.

"It's okay now. I won't ever leave you alone… Not anymore, my dearest." He murmured as he lulled me softly to my dreamland.

* * *

><p>I jumped from Ryoji's motorbike right after he did a dangerous maneuver to park his dear bike on the school grounds.<p>

"I have a club activity today." He said as he took off his helmet. Ryoji was the basketball captain and the interhigh was in the air. So, I did realize that he would be very busy. But somewhere inside my heart, I felt a bit dreadful. I hated to be alone but I couldn't be that selfish, right?

"Hum.. I see." I said tried to be calm right after I clasped off my helmet. I walked away and let Ryoji did his final security checks on his bike. Soon, he followed my steps and walked beside me.

"Will you wait?" I shrugged.

"It depends how long you will make me wait." Ryoji looked troubled at first but then smirked.

"Alright. I got it. I will make it quick, I promise." He said and patted my head gently. I felt he was pushing himself aside for me. Such thing that I hated from him. He was too nice. I felt happy but it wasn't good for himself. He was the front line of our school afterall.

"No, don't. Take your time." I said, tried to smile. Ryoji sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay." He said as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Wait for me, my dearest." I flustered a bit before finally took away my hand. He had been like that for eternity! It shocked me everytime he did it casually even some people looked at him because of it. Ryoji chuckled and patted my head once again.

"Being shy, Minako?"

"Shut up!" I pushed him aside and left him behind, pretended to be angry. Ryoji laughed and quickly caught my step again.

"You're cute." He said and winked his eyes.

"Mochizuki-aniii!" Before I hit him to be that straightforward, someone called Ryoji. We turned our head almost in the same time and saw a bunch of boys stood next to a tree on the other side of the schoolyard.

"Stop that scandalous love of yours and coming right here!" I blushed like hell as they said it while Ryoji just laughed casually.

"Okay! I got it!" He looked at me and smiled gently.

"See you afterschool, Minako." I nodded. He cupped my cheeks a bit before ran toward his friends. I could see he was jokingly kicking his friends. I sighed and continued my step toward the school building.

"I feel thaaaat~!" I turned my back and saw my friends, Sonohara Maki, stood behind me with her cheesy smile.

"Feel what?" I asked half-hearty as I opened my shoe lockers.

"Your jealousy against your brother's friends!" I turned my face fast toward my bestfriend.

"What the heck? I'm not!" Maki laughed and leaned her body against locker next to mine.

"Well, listen, your brother, Mochizuki Ryoji is the famous upperclassman. He is friendly, kind, smart, charming, good on sport, a perfect one for a human being. So it's not weird if someday he has a girlfriend, no?" As I heard the word 'girlfriend', I felt like my blood rushed into somewhere else and made me hurt for no reason. Something choked my neck, as if tried to kill me.

"Urgh–So what?" I answered as I slammed close my locker after I changed my shoes into the indoor one. Maki laughed in victory as she followed me.

"I'm kidding, Mina. Don't be soo sensitive. You're a real case of brother complex aren't you?"

"Aww… Shut up."

"But I'm serious. What if your brother got a lover?" I stopped my step and fell into my flow of thought. What if that happened? What would I do? I shrugged and kept on moving.

"I don't know. He never had one so I don't know." Maki bent her head confused.

"He never?" I nodded my head at her which made her looked at me shocked.

"Seriously?!"

"Ye–yeah…"

"Wow… That's a news. Is he lying?" I knitted my brows.

"Lying? What do you mean?" Instead of answering my question, Maki shot me down with another question.

"So he is available?" I glared at Maki as she asked me that. Maki quickly revised her words.

"We-well.. Just asking. Haha…" I always knew that Maki was one of my brother's fans. She even joined a fanclub of him or something like that. At first, I thought she was befriended with me because of I was his sister. And guess that was true afterall.

"A–anyway, Mina. Have you heard about the new teacher?"

"Teacher?"

"Yeah, I heard he is Sasako-sensei's replacement for home economy class."

"He?" Maki's eyes glimmered with light as she nodded excitedly.

"Un un! A male teacher! I heard he is soo cool! Kakizaki saw him entered the faculty office yesterday and Shimizu-sensei introduced him to her as new teacher. Awww! I envy her!" I shook my head not interested. Maki kept telling me about her imagination of the teacher as we turned ourselves in an intersection and walked to the 2nd floor toward the class.

"Morning~!" I greeted my friends as I slid my door open. The class sounded busy but some of them managed to greet me back.

"Morning, Mina!"

"Morning!" I smiled and headed to my chair on the front row next to the western windows. I packed my bag and put it aside. Maki rejoiced with her FC fellows, perhaps talked about her discovery about my brother's info. I sighed. That remind me, what if someday he really found someone? For the rest of my memories, we were always together, two of us with no one else. We were also into that kind of relationship already. It might be sounds so disgusting to do it with your own brother but I loved him so much until I gave him my all. But what if, what if someday he found his own happiness? What would happen to me?

A vibrated phone jolted my sanity back. I reached my blazer's pocket and pulled out my phone. There was a new mail. Lazily, I flipped open my phone and opened the mail.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

Are you okay?

–

I knitted my brow confusedly. What did he meant with that, all of sudden?

–

From : xxii .jp

To : than .jp

–

Hee? I'm okay. Why?

–

I waited his response impatiently. He didn't waste any second to reply, though.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

Hmmm.. You sure? You look gloom from here..

–

From here? I turned my head around but I didn't see any sign of him. Now, he scared me out. Was he planted a hidden camera somewhere? As I busily looking around, another mail reached my phone.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

I'm outside. (^o^)

–

Instantly, I turned my head through the window. Below my classroom was a small park next to a hallway. And there was him, the pale skinned boy with a yellow long scarf stood next to a tree in the park. He waved my hand at me and made me chuckled. I waved at him back and soon, seemed like someone called him since he was turning his back and gave me a quick glance before finally ran until he disappeared from my sight. I sighed. I might be crazy, but I admitted that I was so into him. If someday he really found someone… What would I do?

* * *

><p>I walked alone in the school hallway toward the home economy room. My homeroom teacher asked me to help the new teacher since I was the leader of cooking club which would be advised by the new teacher. Lazily, I yawned. It wasn't like I didn't want to. Ryoji asked me to wait for him so I had nothing to do but helped this teacher. Soon, I reached the door, I knocked it politely.<p>

"Comin'" A husky deep voice could be heard inside. I slid the door open and saw a man stood next to the window. He had a quite long and shaggy hair, covered by a black knitted hair. He wore magenta coat which looked trendy than formal. His eyes stared at the sky, calmly and dreamy as if he was staring at something else that behind the sky. He looked so cool indeed with his strong facial expression. I quickly shook my head and bowed politely.

"I'm Mochizuki Minako. I'm here to help you."

"Aa…" The new teacher finally looked at me with his black eyes but soon his face looked terrified if not surprised. I looked around if I was doing something wrong but I didn't find anything.

"Uhm… Sensei?" The teacher suddenly rushed towards me and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly all of sudden. I widened my eyes as I smelled a manly fragrance from his body…A fragrance that I made me fell into nostalgia… But nostalgia of what?

"Minako…" He whispered my name, sent chills into my spines as he desperately roamed my back. Strangely enough, I didn't move even a single bit. I didn't know if it was because of the shock or I just simply enjoyed it. But whatever it was, soon the teacher pulled me away and bent down to make his eyes on the same level of mine.

"You… Minako."

"Sen–-?!" Before I talked, the teacher suddenly crushed my lips with his. He pulled down my chin and forced my jaw to open a way. He didn't use any necessary power but somehow, I did it obediently. He deepened his kiss while his hand grabbed my shoulder tightly. He kissed me hungrily as if he was a predator who met a prey.

(_Minako!_)

I shocked and pushed the teacher aside. He looked confused with his helpless droopy eyes.

"Minako…" I covered my lips and turned my back, running away from the teacher. I could hear his husky voice called my name but I kept on moving. I turned my self in a restroom and locked myself inside one of the stall. I knocked my head against the wall. Some drops of sweats already dripped through my body. I ran not too far but somehow, my heart was beating faster than normal.

"What happened…to me..."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Ryoji asked me as I gave him a can of juice when he came out from the changing room. He just finished his club activity when I got hold of my self and went straight to the indoor basketball court. I shook my head, tried to wipe away any expression that made Ryoji felt something wrong with me.<p>

"No…Nothing." Ryoji looked at me with a weird expression before finally smiled and patted my head.

"Okay… Shall we go home now?" I nodded. Ryoji embraced me as if he tried to calm me down.

"It's okay… You'll be okay with me." I didn't know what he meant with that but either way it assured me. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Okay… Let's go home." He said after let me hugged him for a while. He took my hand and leaded me to the school parking lot. Ryoji let my hand go and rode his bike while wearing his helm. After he dragged his bike out of the parking spaces, I wore my helmet and climbed into his bike, seated my self behind him and circled my hand on his thin waist.

"Hold on tight." I nodded. Just when he started the engine, a man walked into the parking lot. He noticed our presences and looked at me straightly with a weird looking face but quickly I hid my face behind Ryoji's back. Trying to hide myself from facing someone who just forced himself on me–and which I accepted gratefully. The new teacher pierce look could be felt straight into me but I chose to not look at him. I prayed in my heart so Ryoji would take me away from here faster and not wasting any seconds, Ryoji seemed to ready. His bike roared loudly before finally moving forward.

"Mina…" He whispered as we rushed passed him. His voices sounded so sad and it brought me another uneasy feeling. I wondered why but I knew I shouldn't think about it. Moreover although just for a second, I could hear Ryoji groaned in frustration between the harsh winds. I knew that was not usual of him to be groaned in frustration like that but I just hope that it was nothing to do with that teacher and me.

* * *

><p>–Port Island Station–<p>

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanada Akihiko, the former boxing champion which now was a private detective shouted on the phone as his bestfriend called his phone. He was on the way home after investigated something when his phone rang. The other party groaned angrily.

"Don't yelling into my ears, stupid."

"But Shinji! Minako is….Gone…"

"I know but… Shit! That girl looked like her! That red eyes! That brown hair! That smile! That face! Even the hairpins! All of it!"

"It can't be… You must be mistaken."

"That aint happening, Aki. That's Minako."

"You're high…"

"…..Forget it. You fool."

Shinjiro hung up the phone.

Akihiko sighed in exhaustion. Minako's death gave Shinji quite impact moreover, Shinji felt that Minako died because of him, because of his unconscious self who couldn't protect her. It was fully understandable if Shinji couldn't move away from the past but to mistaken someone as his former lover were just stupid. Akihiko drown his face on his owns palms.

But what if he was right? He sounded soo sure.

What if… Minako was alive somewhere else?

But was it possible?

They buried her together so if she was alive, then who was the body that belong to the earth now?

Just when he started to wondering, the speaker reminded him that his train was coming. With a sigh, Akihiko took his bag and flipped his handphone. Looked at the picture of rabbit doll and the beautiful smile of his secret crush that still decorated his wallpaper. It wasn't only Shinji who stayed on the past. His time also stopped that time. By the death of his loved one who was his own bestfriend's lover.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sealed Memories

Chapter II

I yawned as I walked in the school hallway toward my classroom by the third floor. Last night, Ryoji didn't ask anything and went straight to bed, claimed that he was tired. And in the morning, Ryoji was too silent to be him. He finished his breakfast and drove me to school without exchanged much words. But he kept teasing me and kissed me like usual. But somehow, I was afraid. Was he angry? Or even worst, he knew what happened to me and that teacher? I was curious but I couldn't bring myself to ask. I'm afraid to hear his answer.

"Mina…" The husky voice echoed in the hallway. Suddenly, the air felt so heavy. I turned my head slowly and saw that teacher again. I turned away and walked away, tried to ignore him.

"Minako! Wait!" He grabbed my hand and I slapped his hand away. That teacher looked really shocked because of it. His eyes reflected deep sadness as he parted his lips open once again.

"Mina…I…"

"Do you have any problem with my sister, Aragaki-sensei?" The soft-spoken voice could be heard behind me. No need to look at him to know it was Ryoji.

"Si–sister?"

"Yeah. I'm Mochizuki Ryoji and this kid is my little sister. Is she making any trouble?" Ryoji said as he placed his big hand on my shoulder. Somehow, the unusual chill from his skin made me feel at ease.

"Nn–No… She is good." The teacher turned his back and walked away while occasionally glanced at me. As his footsteps started to gone, Ryoji sighed and let me go.

"Aragaki Shinjiro-sensei… He is a weirdo if I must say." I didn't hear anymore from him. Instead, I looked at him and let myself drown in his arms.

"What's wrong, Minako?" I shook my head without even bother to let him go. I didn't care even if anyone saw us like this.

"You sure? Is he– Aragaki-sensei did something?" Bullseye! But of course, I won't tell him rightaway. Not only because it was kind of sexual harassment but I knew Ryoji too well. He wouldn't stay silent about it. So I just shook my head and released him from my grasp.

"Noo… He is just scary…" Ryoji looked at me gently and laughed.

"Scary? Really… Are you a kid?" Ryoji insulted me as he patted my head and I gave him my best smile. I felt that I betrayed him by hiding the fact but somewhere inside my mind told me that I did the right thing.

"Well, go back to your class, Minako. The class is starting." Ryoji gave me another reassuring smile then he kissed the tip of my head before he walked back to his classroom. I smiled and waved my hand as I turned my back just to realize something. What was Ryoji doing here..? His class was far on the ground floor. Ryoji came from my back, from the end of the hallway where there was supposed to be nothing but second year classroom there. Thinking of that made me shivered. What if he knew I was in trouble…? What if he already knew….? But…It couldn't be that…right?

* * *

><p>Shinjiro sat in the faculty room, reading through the class roster. His eyes roamed free each the name and finally found the name he needed to know. Mochizuki Minako, the young girl who unbelievably resemble his past lover. Too similar as if she rose from grave and never aged since then. It sounded too unreal to be true but Shinjiro knew nothing was impossible, knowing himself keeping a 'monster' locked inside his body. Shinjiro opened her file. Read everything about her. She was an orphan and only lived with her brother. Their parents died in accident. Nothing much known except that the two of them moved a lot. Everything seemed normal at this point and there was no record she ever lived in Iwatodai. Shinjiro took a small sigh. He knew he couldn't really expect something from the rooster only.<p>

"Something wrong, Aragaki-sensei?" Shinjiro averted his gaze from the roster toward a female teacher in front of him.

"Ah, Kasuga-sensei. Good morning." Kasuga nodded her head, slowly pointed at the class roster.

"That is my class roster, right? Is there something wrong?" Shinjiro glances at the roster again, shook his head lightly as he closed it.

"No, I just tried to remember them. Afterall, your class will be my next class as well." A faint smile plastered on his face.

"I see. Don't worry. My class is a good one. And if you need any help there, Minako-chan will definitely help you. She is the class representative as well."

'Cool..' Shinjiro sighed barely audible. Soon, he kept his eyegazes on the other teacher.

"Well, Kasuga-sensei? What kind of person is Mochizuki Minako?"

"Hm.. Let's see.." Kasuga cupped her own chin. "She is a sweet girl. A talented nice girl. Just like how her brother is. Both of them are really idols in this school. Males love Minako-chan and girls love Ryoji-kun." Kasuga giggles faintly, throwing her arms as she shakes her head. "Well, I think she is a very nice kid. Her friends are almost everywhere."

Shinjiro smiled faintly, somewhat nostalgic. He remembered how Akihiko told him about their new 'leader', how she managed to reach everyone and dependable. At first, Shinjiro didn't even give a second thought about his bestfriend's story. But once they met, Shinjiro could feel the warmth and before he could help it, he already opened himself to her. Every second that they spent together felt like a dream for him. Her smile, her care, her courages, everything made him finally felt that he could be forgiven. But every dream had to reach its end. As the spring breeze blew through their skins, Minako let off her last breath in his arms. Her smile was really pretty, like an angel who found her sanctuary. The last battle cost her life, and Shinjiro wasn't there for her.

"Aragaki-sensei?" Kasuga's voice averted Shinjiro's mind back to the reality.

"Ah—Yea?" Kasuga looked rather concerned as she taps her own chin.

"Are you okay? Your face is pale?" Shinjiro shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kasuga-sensei. Thanks." He stood up from his seat and with that, he closed the class roster.

"I will head to my first class now." He excused himself with a light nod before he walked out from the faculty office. His finger swiped the broken watch circled on his wrist with a determination. A determination to find out what was happened after the supposed apocalypse.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I propped up my chin on the cooking table. My eyes set by the teacher who packed his belonging as the class ended. I forgot my first class was home economy. Of course, that meant Aragaki-sensei was the teacher. Honestly, I didn't have much courage to see his eyes again. For a weird reason, everytime our eyes met, my heart fluttered as if he might do something bad to me. The first meeting caused a big impact on me. Too big.<p>

The class actually went good. Aragaki-sensei might be rarely talk. He talked rather straightforward but one could see that he clearly knew well about the subject he assigned to, something that seemed out of place when you saw his manly figure. Girls in my class adored him already. Nothing happened in the class, of course. But I could feel his eyes stared at me, more than once. And it made me slightly frightened. His eyes seemed like trying to peer deep into my heart and I felt scared for it. I sighed, feeling that I got too self conscious by now.

"You sighed a lot, Mina." Maki said, tilting her head as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Did I?" I laughed halfheartedly.

"Is something wrong? Are you fight with Ryoji-san?" I shook my head before placing another smile on my face.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Hmm.. If you say so." Maki shrugged her shoulder as I forced another smile. I felt sorry for hiding things but this wasn't something I could tell anyone.

"Let's go. We need to go back to our next class!" At her words, I nodded my head weakly then took my books before I stood up.

"Mochizuki." The husky voice stopped me again. I froze, slowly looked at the teacher and smiled awkwardly.

"Ye—yes, Aragaki-sensei?" Aragaki-sensei looked at me for a second before he placed a faint smile on his face.

"Nothing. See you after school." With that, the teacher left. I blinked, seemed like once again I forgot that today, I had a club activity.

"..Mina…" Maki glanced at me with a weird smile.

"What?" I frowned as I picked up my step again.

"What is your relationship with Aragaki-sensei?! Your hand is really fast!"

"Nothing. I'm on cooking club and he will be our advisor. That's all."

"Hmmm…" Maki hummed, clearly looked like she didn't believe my words. "I wonder about that." She smirked, nudged my waist with her elbow.

"Stop it, Maki. I'm serious." I sighed. I wonder how we looked like for other people. I walked out the Home Economics room toward our classroom while trying to shrug Maki's suspicious.

"Mina!" I turned my head, seeing Ryoji ran at my direction.

"Ryoji-nii." I could feel Maki grasped on my sleeve, squealed under her breath at the sight of her 'idol'.

"Good afternoon, Ryoji-san!" Maki greeted Ryoji with her sweet smile. I rolled my eyes slightly before looked at the blue hues.

"Hey there, Maki-chan!" Giving his light smile to Maki, Ryoji shifted his gaze on me. "I borrow Mina for a while okay?"

"Sure! Sure! Take her as long as you want, Ryoji-san!" Maki pushed me forward.

"Gee… Just what you meant with that Maki." I sighed, followed by Ryoji's chuckle.

"Well, thanks. Come, Mina." I tilted my head slightly before I followed the tall man.

"What is it, Ryoji-nii?" It was rather rare for Ryoji to meet me during class like this.

"Well, nothing." He smiled faintly, turned his body into an intersection. His step stopped by a classroom. He slid the door open, gave me a signal to follow him inside.

"Ryoji-nii, the class is starting." Ryoji smiled, sat by the table as he looked at me.

"Mina…" He opened his arms wide. As if got hypnotized by his gaze, I threw myself into his arms without hesitation. His body always felt cold, and yet it reassured me. His body temperature always made me sure that everything would be fine.

"My dearest.." Ryoji whispered, hugging me tight as he placed a gentle kiss on my head before he slowly parted, made me unwillingly pulled back.

"….Wha—what is it..All of sudden..?" Ryoji shook his head as he placed another smile. This time, his smile felt…sad?

"Is something wrong, Ryoji-nii..?" Ryoji reached out his hand, slowly brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"No.. I'm fine. The question is…Are you?" I widened my eyes slightly at his question.

"What do you meant?" Ryoji chuckled, fixed the scarf around his neck slightly.

"I feel like.. You have something you need to tell me, right?" Was I that easy to predict? I turned my eyes aside, shaking my head slightly.

"No? I'm all good."

"I see." Ryoji smiled and nodded his head. "Then, I'll put it that way." He let go a soft laugh, slowly put his hands inside his own pockets.

"Today, you have club activity, right? I have a club preparation for Interhigh. After that, I'll come back here for you."

"Eh? You shouldn't do that, Ryoji-nii. I can go home by myself."

"You sure?" Ryoji looked worriedly at me. I smiled, nodded my head.

"Mhm. Don't worry."

"Alright." Ryoji jumped down the desk and smiled. "If something happened, send me a mail."

"Geezz.. You worried too much." Ryoji chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you at home then, Minako." He gave a light pat on my head before he walked away. I touched my head. The presence of his cold hand on my head still lingered there as I smiled faintly. As I thought, I love Ryoji and only him who could calm me down. I shouldn't think much. It'd be fine. As long as Ryoji stays with me.

* * *

><p>Ryoji pulled his scarf up until covered his own lips as he walked down the stairs toward his classroom. This turn of event wasn't something he expected. He already moved from Iwatodai, even far away to avoid anyone who recognized Minako. Yet, someone actually knew her and he knew who that man was.<p>

When he was still in Minako's body as 'Pharos', he saw everything about her. Including her love interest, Aragaki Shinjiro. Ryoji bit his lips, slightly concerned with the outcome of this.

"I shouldn't let this happen… I don't want to lose her again." He muttered, closed his eyes briefly. "I will not let anyone taking her from me. Not anymore. After everything I went through, I will not lose you.. My dearest."

* * *

><p>The cooking club became slightly crowded now. Seemed like everyone knew that Aragaki-sensei would be the club advisor thus people who used to be a 'shadow' member came as well. I didn't mind though since the more, the merrier. But they concerned more about the teacher than the club. And somehow, it felt unforgivable.<p>

I sighed, slowly cutting the potato for our meat and potato dish while occasionally glanced to the teacher. As usual, he spoke a little yet he answered everything. He pretty skilled with knife as well and seemed like he used to cook. Something that I didn't expect from him. Aragaki-sensei glanced at me, seemed like he realized my stare and he smiled, kindly.

I could feel my heart throb a little from that smile. A nostalgic feeling emerged from the depth of my heart. Then, my vision slowly blurred. Once again, I heard voices from my head. Voices that called my name beyond the screams and scary moans. I gasped for air desperately yet I felt it wasn't enough as I couldn't even breath. Fear was the only thing I could feel by now, as I hoped someone would wake me up from this nightmare.

"Mina?" I snapped my eyes open yet I saw something different. I was no longer in a classroom, but in a lounge. I was behind the counter, holding the knife and facing the stove.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head at the voice. Aragaki-sensei stood next to me, looked at me worriedly. Why I saw him all of sudden?

"I'm fine, Senpai. I just a little spaced out."

"Idiot. Don't lose your focus while holding knife." Aragaki-sensei laughed softly, knocked my head with his palm gently. I giggled, shaking my head. Yet deep inside I felt confused. I couldn't control my own body. I couldn't even control what I would say. I felt like I was just a viewer of this event.

"I'm sorry. Well, here! I'm done with the potato." I smiled again, handed Aragaki-sensei the bowl.

"Hm.. Not bad."

"Of course. Are you expecting me to mess up, Senpai?" Aragaki-sensei shook his head and the gentle smile of his once again plastered over his lips.

"I expect no less from you, Mina. You're the leader afterall."

"Well, I just hope you could stop treating me like that." I sighed, leaned my body against the counter.

"I mean…We're.." I could feel my cheeks grew hotter as I spelled the next word. "We're lovers now."

Aragaki-sensei stopped his movement, slowly nodded his head as he pulled down his beanie.

"Yeah, we're." He smiled faintly. "Though I wonder why you keep wasting your time with me. You should go with others."

"That because.. I love you, Senpai."  
>"Haa.. I wonder how you managed to say that easily, Mina." Aragaki-sensei blushed faintly as he slowly moved closer to my body, slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes.<p>

"You messed me up. I didn't think it'd end like this. You're seriously a piece of work." He chuckled slowly drew closer and placed his lips on me. Kissed me gently, tenderly and I could feel his deepest feeling for me. And I felt…Happy. I accepted his love for me as I closed my eyes and returned his kiss.

"…Love…"

"Mina?" I felt the strong grip on my hand then slowly I opened my eyes. The white ceiling served after my eyes. I blinked, trying to get used to the light. The smell of medicine could be sensed from every corner. Infirmary room, it may seem. I closed my eyes briefly before I averted my gaze to the side, looking at Aragaki-sensei who looked at me worriedly, holding my hand tight.

"….Shin..Shinjiro…Senpai…" I whispered his name again. He looked surprised at first.

"It—had been while since I heard you call me that way, Mina." Aragaki-sensei smiled faintly and nodded his head.

"I'm here." He whispered, slowly raised his free hand and gently patted my head. "I'm here now. I ain't leaving you." He brought my hand close to his lips and he kissed my hand gently.

"Where am I..?"

"Infirmary. You suddenly fainted during the club activity."

"I see…" Aragaki-sensei looked at me before he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do you…remember me now?" I closed my eyes. Honestly, I didn't know what is right anymore. Nor what was happening. The dream was too real and it explained well why I felt such way toward Aragaki-sensei. I wasn't afraid of him. It wasn't fear I felt for him, but a longing feeling. I was missing him all of this time. But how so?

"I don't know.." I whispered. "I remembered that we knew each other. That's all. But… Everything seems confusing. I don't understand it."

"Me neither." Aragaki-sensei sighed faintly as he slowly letting my hand go. "Why..You're here?"

I shook my head. Honestly I couldn't remember much of myself. As long as I remembered, I was with Ryoji. That's right… Ryoji might able to answer this. I tried to sit down but a sharp pain on my chest stopped me.

"Ngh!" I clutched on my own chest. Aragaki-sensei widened his eyes.

"Mina? Are you okay?"

"…I'm..Fine."

"There you go again." He sighed. "You always keep everything to yourself. You made me talked everything to you yet you held everything yourself. Even about—that as well."

"…That?" I frowned, tilted my head slightly.

"I will tell you more someday. For now, rest. I already called your brother. He is going this way soon."

"I see.." I closed my eyes again, resting my head on the pillow. Aragaki-sensei smiled faintly, placed his hand on my head and patted it gently.

"Get some rest now, Minako."

"….Thanks…" My tensed muscle felt softened under his gentle pat. He whispered something barely audible that lulled me to the dreamland. This time, I had no dream yet I felt really at peace.

* * *

><p>"Finally we met again, Minako. I missed you."<p>

Ryoji clutched on his scarf as he heard the husky voice echoed by the infirmary room. He watched everything in silent and he knew it didn't mean anything good.

"She..Started to recall her past." The pale boy muttered behind the scarf before he closed his eyes.

"Minako…I'm sorry. I cannot let this happened." He kissed the silver ring around his finger. "I want you to be happy..And your past will only hurt you." He whispered, mostly to himself before he slid the door open, made Shinjiro to realize his presence.

"Seems like Minako is sleeping." He smiles, walked closer to the bed and stroked Minako's forehead gently.

"….." Shinjiro looked at Ryoji sternly. "I don't know what was happening here. But I bet you know something, Mochizuki Ryoji." Ryoji laughed softly.

"I don't understand what you meant, Aragaki-sensei." The young boy answered lightly, more like he was joking around as he sat by the end of the bed, holding Minako's hand gently.

"But do you know that Pandora box isn't supposed to be opened?" He smiled mysteriously yet Shinjiro didn't even flinch.

"I will find out the truth. For Minako's sake as well." He said, turned his body and walked out from the room. Leaving the two brother and sister together. Ryoji smiled faintly, slowly brushed her hand against his pale cheek.

"I will not let him do that. I will let anyone hurt you." He whispered. "Don't worry, my dearest."

* * *

><p>Shinjiro walked down the hallway. His head filled with too much thing. Seemed like Minako suffered amnesia and she managed to remember a little about herself. But it didn't answer the question how could she still alive.<p>

No, it wasn't like Shinjiro didn't feel happy for it. Of course he felt really happy. Yet he couldn't reasoning with logic anymore everytime he remembered that Minako died in his arms. And he knew, he should unveil the mystery before all. He sensed something bad came from Ryoji, her brother.

A vibrate from his pocket reminded him that he was waiting for a mail. He opened the mail with a frown. The content of the mail was simple, yet it brought a smile upon his lips.

"That idiot. He shouldn't really come here if he is that busy." He shook his head, walked toward the entrance of the school to meet up his old friend by the train station. Hoped that the detective would be able to help him uncovering the mystery surrounded their former leader.


	3. Chapter 3 - Innocent Sin

"I'm home…" Akihiko pushed the dorm's door slightly. The lounge looked dark with almost no light and only Koromaru left there, curling by the sofa and let a soft whine. Akihiko placed a finger on his lips, hissed to remind Koro not to let any voice. Koromaru looked at Akihiko for a while before he curled back to sleep, making the boxing athlete to sigh faintly.

"Seems like everyone asleep already.." He mutters, carefully closed the door and locked it behind his back. The young boxer yawned, hugging his boxing gloves as he climbed the stairs. He came back late since he had a preparation for the next boxing friendly match with other school. Even it was a friendly match, Akihiko didn't even slack off and as usual trained harder. And when he realized it, it was almost midnight. Of course, Akihiko didn't want to get trapped in dark hour so he decided to go home before the clock hit the twelve.

Lazily dragging his step by the hallway, Akihiko still trying not to make much noise as he walked toward his room. He glanced to Shinjiro's room who right next to his own room. A frown appeared on his forehead as he saw Shinjiro's light still on. Akihiko decided to visit his bestfriend, raising his knuckle to knock the door.

"Hehe.. I wear Senpai's beanie!" The cheerful voice stopped Akihiko's movement. He knew that voice. The voice of Minako, their squad leader. But what she doing in Shinjiro's room, in the middle of night most of all?

"Gimme that! Tsk! Go back to your room already, Mina."

"….But I want to stay here!"

"Seriously…"

"Beside, because of the pills, you always feeling cold right..? I can..make you warmer, if you want?"

"Ha—Haaa?! What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Shhh! Senpai, don't yelling!"

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Hnn.. Even that I'm an idiot, Shinjiro-senpai will still loving me, right?"

"…..Hmph."

"Nee, Senpai?"

"….Haa, two can play that game. I told ya, I ain't holding back anymore."

Akihiko eavesdropped on the conversation, feeling all weird. He didn't mean to do that but his feet refused to move. He didn't understand why he felt angry all of sudden. He was in pain yet he didn't know where it came from. Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut, slowly turned his body and forced himself to go to his room. He locked the door behind his back, leaned to it as he breathed heavily. It felt like he had lost a fight, yet he didn't understand why he felt so. Why should he felt that way?

"Ngh.." Akihiko wore his gloves again as he walked to his hit sack and started to punch it repeatedly. His vision was blank as he put all of his emotion into a powerful jab.

* * *

><p>The older Akihiko smiled faintly as he took a sip of his coffee can. He wore his casual shirt and black pants, leaning to the station wall next to the vending machine as his eyes set on the glowing sunset. For some reason, he remembered his old days, where he realized that he had a feeling for Minako. But his young self was quite foolish as he didn't even realized until months after. Back then, he thought that he felt jealous like how he might feel if Miki played more with Shinjiro than himself. But now, he knew it wasn't that and upon that realization, he started to laugh his past off.<p>

"Laughing your ass off for nothing. Stressing out already?" The deep husky voice brought Akihiko back to the present. He glanced to the side, smiled at the strong gaze.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Shinjiro snorted, inserted a coin to the vending machine and taking out a cold coffee can.

"And what the heck you're doing here, Aki? I thought you gimme no damn."

"At first, yea. I thought you're high, Shinjiro." Shaking the can, Akihiko felt the liquid inside the can moved along his movement. A faint smile was on his lips as Shinjiro groaned softly under his breath.

"You fool."

"But when you mentioned 'Mochizuki Ryoji' in your last mail, I know something is no good." Shinjiro frowned, opened the can as he kept his gaze on the other, letting Akihiko to continue his words.

"I thought I told you everything you missed while you were in coma. Including about the Avatar Nyx who once became my friend even for a short time?"

"Yea, you told me about him. What's about that again?"

"His name is Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji." Shinjiro widened his eyes, tightened the grip on the can.

"You're kidding me."

"Beats me." Shinjiro took a small sip of the coffee, tried to stay calm with the info that his friend brought him. Everything started to make some sense now and his feeling was right, Ryoji hid something regarding Minako.

"Knowing Ryoji is around, I just can't keep calm. You see, his arrival has something to do with Nyx. And now, you said Minako is with him…" Akihiko muttered, glancing at the other with concern. Shinjiro closed his eyes briefly, inhaled the coffee scent before he whispered.

"Do you think he released her soul from the seal?"

"That is possible. But releasing her means releasing Erabus as well." Akihiko finished his coffee can, threw it into the nearby trashbin. "And it will be a total chaos."

Shinjiro nodded in understanding. Now, even that everything felt easier to understand, he became twice at lost with the shocking information.

"….So, what's your plan, Aki?"

"My plan?"

"You're comin' here all of sudden not for telling me that, ain't ya?"

"Yea." Akihiko finished his coffee before he threw the can into the trash bin. "I'm going to meet them, both Ryoji and Minako. " His eyes averted to the side, looked at the others.

"Just like you, I wanted to know what happened as well."

"Heh.. You don't have any job, ?" Shinjiro asked along with a sarcastic laugh. Akihiko just plastered a smile on his face. Afterall, he couldn't tell his best friend that he wanted to see Minako, even just for a little moment.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly after drifting in the darkness. My vision felt blur as I looked around. I rubbed my eyes, twice, thrice until I finally got a clear vision. There was no white ceiling with medicine scent. I knew this room pretty well because this room was my own room.<p>

"Ah? You awake, Minako?" The gentle voice reminded me that I wasn't alone. I turned my head, meeting the soft gaze alongside a charming smile.

"Ryoji-nii…" Ryoji was standing by the bedside table, seemed like he was peeling some fruits.

"You want apple?"

"U—un.. Sure." Ryoji carefully split the apples into a smaller size and put it on a plate before he turned his body and sat by the end of my bed. He took an apple with a fork and held it close to my mouth.

"Open your mouth?" I widened my eyes slightly before I reached out my hand.

"No. I can eat by myself!" Ryoji pulled his hand higher, made me unable to reach the fork in his grip.

"Hm.. I want to spoil you a bit, can't I?" Ryoji said as he winked teasingly. I sighed and slowly opened my mouth. As usual, I always got swayed into Ryoji's pace easily. Ryoji smiled happily as he fed me with the apple.

"Is it good?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Mhm.. It's really good." Ryoji leaned closer all of sudden and pecked my lips. A mischievous smirk was on his face.

"You're right. It tasted good."

"Uh… Seriously.." I punched him lightly, felt my face blushed from his usual tease.

"Ouch.. Well, you can punch me all you want. It worth it."

"Geezz…" Ryoji laughed softly, placing the fork on the plate and patted my head gently.

"How are you feeling now? Seems like you got anaemia, eh?"

"Much better. How long did I fell asleep?"

"Few hours. You should rest for more." Ryoji muttered, slowly pushed me back to the bed. I went silence for a while, remembering the flashback I got along with my conversation with Aragaki-sensei. Seemed like he knew me well, it explained all of his sudden actions to me. I averted my gaze to Ryoji's eyes.

"Hm? Something wrong, Mina?" I closed my eyes slowly. I wanted to know everything but for some reason, I couldn't bring it up. I tried to look deep into my own mind, trying to find an answer yet I couldn't find anything but my days with Ryoji. I didn't even find any memories about my childhood moment.

"Nee, Ryoji-nii…"

"Hm?"

"Why—I can't remember anything?" I asked, opened my eyes and stared right into his eyes, trying to find something in the blue irises.

"You meant your days before you're here?" He asked, rather straightforward as he smiled.

"There was something happened in the past, Minako. And you, are the one who refused to remember."

"Me?"

"Yes, because the memories brought you sadness." He whispered, slowly stroked my hair gently.

"….Is that has something to do with Aragaki-sensei?" It might be the first time I brought it up in front of Ryoji. I thought he would start questioning me but no, he just smiled faintly as he kept on brushing my hair with his palm.

"Perhaps so." He whispered as he pulled back his hand and stood up. "Anyway, I will go for two days to the next city for the interhigh. Since you're still unwell, you should have a total bedrest. I will tell Kasuga-sensei later and I will call a room service to help with your foods."

"But I feel fine already.."

"Rest." Ryoji repeated with a light smile and I nodded weakly.

"Mkay."

"Good girl." He laughed lightly, ruffled my hair gently. "I love you, my dearest." He whispered, lowered down himself and kissed my forehead.

"….I love you too, Ryoji-nii." Ryoji smiled, nodded his head as he walked toward the door.

"Eat the apples and get some rest. I will cook something for you."

"Yeees~.." Ryoji closed the door behind his back and left me alone in the room. I reached for the plate, enjoying the apple sweetness on my tongue as I drowned in my own thought. Seemed like Ryoji hid something and he changed the subject for that very reason. But what did he meant with I was the one who wanted to forget? What was happened? I glanced out to the window, thought that Aragaki-sensei would able to answer my question. I hope so.

* * *

><p>Ryoji walked out from their apartment room. He locked the door before he walked down the hallway to the lift. As he walked out from the elevator, Ryoji stopped and fixed his yellow scarf lightly.<p>

"It's been a long time, Sanada-senpai." He said, turned his head to two males who sat by the sofa in the lobby.

"You…" Akihiko tightened his own knuckle as he watched the pale skinned boy walked toward them and took a seat in front of them.

"Yaaa… What a surprise to meet here, right?" Ryoji grinned, still as friendly as always even Akihiko realized that Ryoji felt a lot different ever since he remembered his true identity as the death. Without dropping his smile, he shifted his gaze toward Shinjiro who still looked at him sternly.

"Don't be scary like that, Aragaki-senpai—no, Aragaki-sensei, was it?" The light smirk caused Shinjiro to feel an uncomfortable atmosphere lingering around.

"Stop joking around! I knew you hid something."

"I don't know what you meant, Aragaki-sensei." Still playing innocent, Ryoji plastered a smile on his face.

"But I know something, you shouldn't dig too deep or it will hurt. Hurting all of us." It wasn't a mere threat. Even Akihiko and Shinjiro could see it as Ryoji's face turned darker, smiled bitterly with his eyes reflected sadness.

"Mochizuki, are you coming here for the fall…?" Ryoji tilted his head at Akihiko's question. A faint smile never left his face.

"I wonder about that. But I'm here because I want to live, along with Minako." Ryoji stood up, clutched on his own scarf as he muttered. "I hope you will stop dirtying your hands with my life." He closed his eyes briefly as he continued. "We're happy this way." He turned his body, walked away from the males.

"I can't." The husky voice stopped Ryoji's step. "I ain't giving up here, Mochizuki. Whatever it is, I want to know the truth." Akihiko nodded his head.

"Shinji is right. We can't turn blind on this." Ryoji chuckled, shook his head lightly.

"Feel free to try." He continued the step. "But fate is the bearer of cruelty." He said mysteriously as he walked out from the building. He fully realized he couldn't stop the flow of time, nor even turned it back or running away. He looked up to the sky where the full moon shone brightly.

"It's full moon too today." He whispered, closed his eyes briefly. "No matter what, I will not letting anyone getting into our ways, my dearest…" He took a soft sigh. "I've done this far.. I cannot let them know the truth. It is for their own good."

* * *

><p>A pair of eyes watched everything from the darkness. He had a pale skin, even looked unnatural. He wore a blue bellboy suits, hugging a book in his arm with a solemn expression.<p>

"You're such a sinful lady, master. Do you understand now how many pain you caused for loving you? Not only me, but those men as well. I can understand their feelings, because I too, hoping to once again meet you." He whispered, smiled faintly as he closed his eyes briefly. "But rest assured, I will fulfil my promise to you. Afterall, the time is running out."


	4. Chapter 4 : Fragment

A soft vibrate on the phone caused me to open my eyes slowly. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Seemed like I fell asleep after I ate the apples. I reached for my phone, it was an incoming call from unknown number and it was 11 PM. Who dare called me this late?

"Yea…"

"Mina?" The husky voice on the other line caused me to jump from surprise. _It's Aragaki-sensei!_ I wonder why to hear his voice caused my heart thumped faster.

"Ye—yes?"

"You awake?"

"Ye—yes?"

"Are you feelin' fine now?"

"Ye—yes?"

"Heh.." Aragaki-sensei snorted softly by the other side of the phone and somehow, it made my heart raced even more.

"Can you say something than yes, Mina?"

"Ye—yes! A—ah, I mean…" Aragaki-sensei laughed once again. I closed my eyes, somehow felt a strange nostalgic feeling again. This time, I didn't hate it. Instead, it made me felt warmer.

"You fool, Mina. U—uh? What?" I frowned, seemed like Aragaki-sensei got someone else next to him. "I got it, Aki. I'll say it now so shut the hell up." Aragaki-sensei cleared his throat and sighed.

"Sorry, it was Aki. Ah—Do you remember Aki?"

"Aki..?" _Aki..? It feels familiar yet I wonder why I couldn't remember anything._

"Mina?"

"A—ah, sorry.. I—uh, don't…know." I took a small sigh. Perhaps, I should ask everything now. "A—Aragaki-sensei…"

"Hn? You called me sensei again… I prefer you to call me like the usual." I gulped. It was impossible to call him _Shinjiro-senpai_ because whenever I thought to say it, I felt embarrassed.

"A—ah, sorry.. I don't know much yet so.. I wonder, if you would tell me what you know, Sensei…" I could hear Aragaki-sensei took another long sigh.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Can you make a time tomorrow?" I closed my eyes. Ryoji said he'll go out from city for two days—perhaps, this is the chance. For some reason, I felt I should avoid talking about this to Ryoji for now.

"I think I'm free after school, Sensei."

"Cool. Meet me by the café nearby after school."

"Got it."

"Sorry to disturb your sleep. G'night." I gasped. I didn't thought he'd hang up rightaway. Truthfully, hearing his voice made me calm for some reason. But I know I couldn't ask much.

"Go—good night."

"Don't sulk, we'll meet tomorrow. C'ya."

"E—eh?!" Before I could say anything, Aragaki-sensei ended the call. I could feel my cheek grew redder. Did I sulk? Did I actually wished to talk more with him? But why?

I closed my eyes, slowly touched my chest as I sighed. Why am I so confused? Because of that flashback I got…? No, I confused about my own feeling now. I wonder if the weird feeling I got from Aragaki-sensei since the first time we met because I actually—love….

"Mina, I thought you're asleep?" A voice of Ryoji who stood by the door brought my sanity back. _Since when did he stand over there?!_

"Ryo—Ryoji-nii.." I plastered a smile. Ryoji walked closer, sit by the end of my bed and stroked my hair. As usual, his touch was really gentle and his calm blue hues made me calm.

"I cooked your dinner. Do you want to eat it now?"

"Mou, it's already too late for dinner!" Ryoji chuckled as he nodded his head.

"You're right. But you can't let your stomach empty, Mina. You should eat. A little?"

"Mm..Fine then." How could I say no when Ryoji-nii looked like a puppy? I sighed, once again I got swayed into his pace.

"I'll bring it here." He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and stood up, walking toward the door.

"U—uh, Ryoji-nii…?" Ryoji stopped his steps as he glanced to me.

"Hm?"

"Good luck for tomorrow."

"Ah, thanks. I will go only one day. After the match I will go straight home. The second day is actually just a refreshing trip so I don't need it."

"Ehhh?! But…You should go. I mean, you need a refreshing trip, Nii!"

"I don't need it." Ryoji walked back and leaned to my side, almost trapping me between his arms as I got pushed to the end of the bed.

"How could I take a trip when my dearest laying sick on the bed? Beside.." He leaned even closer as he whispered. "I get refreshed everytime I spend my time with you." He smiled, gently pecked my lips before he moved away, leaving me, dumbfounded with a reddened face.

"How could you say such a cheesy line, easily, stupid Ryoji-nii!" I protested, threw a pillow at his direction which made him laugh as the winner. I sighed as I glanced out to the opened door where Ryoji disappeared to. I love Ryoji, I love him. But what about me and Aragaki-senpai? What is that memories? What if—I mistook everything..?

What is..._Love?_

* * *

><p>Akihiko looked around Shinjiro's apartment. It was a normal apartment with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room right after the front door. It was a small apartment complex but Shinji kept everything minimalist, or perhaps he didn't put anything in there like usual. Only his kitchen that looked neatly furnished.<p>

"…..What are you staring at, Aki?" Akihiko smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Nah, I just thinking this is definitely Shinji' room."

"Of course it's my room, are you drunk? Whatever, I'm gonna take my bath. Make yer self at home, Aki."

"No worries." Akihiko shrugged as he sat by the tatami in the living room. There he noticed a small cabinet by the corner, where a photo frame stood. Of course, Akihiko could guess what was on it. A picture of Shinjiro and Minako. It was a purikura. Minako looked as energetic as always with her smile and Shinjiro looked gloom. Totally opposite. Akihiko chuckled softly before his chuckle got stifled by a word under the photo.

[Shinjiro-senpai, I love you~ ]

That was what written under the picture. It was simple, yet it struck him hard. His chest felt hurt, as if someone had punched him with a powerful jab, or maybe even worse. Akihiko slowly swiped his finger through Minako's face. Unlike Shinjiro, who was in comma, Akihiko was actually there, with her, in her final battle. Yet, he didn't realize anything. No, he forgot everything. Akihiko forgot everything and his memories came back only on the last minutes on Minako's life. He didn't even see her off. When he finally climbed the stairs to see her after he regained his memories on the graduation day, what he saw was Shinjiro, hugged Minako with tears on his face as he kept muttered Minako to awake.

Akihiko knew nothing—until they got trapped in Iwatodai dorm and finally, learned her sacrifice. Akihiko closed his eyes. He was soo close, soo close with her. Unlike Shinjiro who couldn't even wake up back then, they were always together, even spent Christmas just the two of them. Yet, Minako said nothing. Nothing at all.

"Say…Minako…If it was Shinji who was by your side, would you tell him everything? Was it because I'm not capable..?" He muttered the words, mainly to himself. He wanted to ask her that, he wanted to know why she didn't want to lean on him. Was it because he is Akihiko and not Shinjiro? Would it be different if he was the one who got shot and went on comma than Shinjiro? Yet, the question left unanswered. Akihiko didn't even sure if the current Minako could answer him.

"Aki?" Shinjiro's voice caused Akihiko to jolt in shock before he placed the photo. Shinjiro finished his bath, now he was in a simple shirt and long pants with a towel draped on his wet hair.

"Tsk… Don't see that pic, idiot." Akihiko glanced to his best friend. He could see Shinjiro's face turned red.

"Heh, being shy now, Shinji?"

"Shut up." Shinji threw his wet towel at Akihiko, made the former boxer champion to groan.

"Tsk..You should hang this somewhere, Shinji." He threw it back to Shinjiro before he leaned to the wall.

"So, Shinji..What you're going to tell her?"

"Her?"

"Minako. You can't bluntly say she was dead, right?"

"….Yeah." Shinjiro closed his eyes, used the towel to dry his hair as he muttered.

"I will explain a little by a little. Actually it'd be easier to take her to Port Island. But—that damn Mochizuki Ryoji. I don't know what is in his mind but I don't think he is up something good."

"You're right." Akihiko cupped his own chin, looked deep in thought. "Do you think—Mochizuki locked her memories?"

"Haa? Is it even possible?"

"How should I know? He is Avatar Nyx. Who knows what he could do." Shinjiro hung his towel on a hanger as he sighed.

"If it's the case, then—it's a magical seal or something?"

"Maybe so. But Shinji… I can't shrug away this bad feeling.."

"I know."Shinjiro bit his lips. He knew the bad feeling that lingered ever since they met Ryoji. The words that he left caused Shinjiro to wonder.

"Whatever.. Even if he said we shouldn't dig too deep but he didn't forbid us to do so. I will ask around about the Mochizuki siblings. I wonder how Minako ended to be his sister."

"Nice idea. I will ask another SEES members after this. I wonder if they had an idea about this."

"Yeah, and we'll meet Minako tomorrow. I'll think of what to do later. For now, you gotta get some rest, Aki. You were taking a long road to come here."

"Worried?" Akihiko said with a light smirk.

"You fool. Just sleep. I will prepared your futon." Shinjiro said as he walked to his bedroom to prepare the spare futon. Akihiko smiled, slowly glanced to the photo where Minako was smiling on it.

"I wish to see your smile too tomorrow, Mina."

* * *

><p>I ran in the middle of crowd. The scenery of the city looked different with red and green dominated the way. With a jingle bell along the way, I found myself enjoying the situation. I looked up, enjoyed every drop of snow that fell from the sky.<p>

"Mina!" A voice called me and made me turned my head. There was a male, with a short hair and cream long coat with matched pants, and of course a red scarf. He looked handsome, and every single women took a glance at him. I smiled at him and ran to his side.

"Akihiko-senpai! Come here!" I smiled, grabbed the male' hand.

"Wa—wait, Mina.." The male named Akihiko blushed faintly as he followed my lead into the line of shops.

"Mou.. Hurry up! We're going to shop for present and—to see the Christmas Tree!" Akihiko nodded his head as he tried to match up my speed before he gently held my hand. I smiled faintly at his warmth as I kept on looking around.

"Today is white x-mas. We're lucky~" I exclaimed happily, kept my eyes open for anything along the way.

"Yeah.. Lucky." Akihiko repeated. He still looked awkward and his face flushed red yet he didn't try to let my hand go, instead he put our jointed hand into his pocket coat.

"Wi—with this, it will feel warmer, right?" He said and it brought a smile on my lips.

"You're right, Thanks Akihiko-senpai!" I smiled as I looked around the shop for more. I need to buy presents for Yukari, Junpei, Ken, and Aegis. Eventhough I felt a little inferior, I should find something for Mitsuru-senpai. And then for Koro-chan. And…My steps stopped abruptly as my eyes caught a sight of a coat.

"What's up, Mina?" I walked closer to the display as I smiled, tried to sound as happy as I could.

"This coat, don't you think.. It fits Shinjiro-senpai..?" My voice turned a little softer as I gazed to the coat, slowly picturing Shinjiro on that outfit. He looked good, of course.

"I wonder if he'd be happy if I bought it for him?"

"….Mina…"

"…"

"Mina.." Akihiko suddenly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. "Can't it be me..? Can't I be your—"

The beeping alarm made me snapped my eyes open. I breathed heavily, beads of sweats rolled over my body.

"….A dream…?" _No.. It feels like that time.. My memories?_

"Mina?" I glanced to my side where Ryoji rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You awake already?" He yawned, reached for the alarm clock.

"Hm… I should get my self ready." He muttered while I stayed in my place, tried to catch my breath.

"Hn? Mina?" Ryoji waved his hand in front of my face, caused me to gasp and forced a smile.

"Ye—yes?"

"You looked pale."

"Eh? Am I?"

"Yep." Ryoji slowly pulled me closer, let me to lean on his cold yet comforting chest. "As I thought you're not okay. Stay home today, okay?" I shook my head weakly. I must go to school. Afterall, Aragaki-sensei would explain what he knew.

"No.. I must go to school, Ryoji-nii.."

"Shh…" Ryoji placed his finger on my lips. "Be a good girl and rest, okay? I will call a housekeeper." I swallowed back my words and nodded under his soft voice.

"Okay.." I whispered. Ryoji smiled and nodded his head.

"Good girl." He smiled and patted my head gently before he moved away from me, slowly getting himself ready. Meanwhile, I just could take a soft sigh. I couldn't fight Ryoji. I didn't know why but every words of him always managed to put me back to my place. But even so.. I should find a way to meet up with Aragaki-senpai... Well, if I sneak out from here, Ryoji-nii wouldn't know-right?

* * *

><p>A man with blue bell-boy suit stood by an elevator. He stayed in the corner. Eventhough he looked different, not only his suit but also his handsome face, he stayed unnoticed by people around him. He smiled faintly as he saw Ryoji walked out from the elevator with a bag and rushed to the parking lot. Even the Thanatos, or Avatar Nyx, couldn't even detect the presence of man.<p>

The man turned his body after making sure Ryoji left. He rode the lift to his destination and stopped by a door. Politely, he knocked the door.

"Excuse me."

"Who?" A sweet voice asked from the intercom. The male gave a respectful bow without letting go of his book.

"My name is Theodore, but please, call me Theo. Master called me here, yes?"

"Eh? Master—you meant…Ah, the housekeeper?"

"….Housekeeper?" Theo closed his eyes. His house was Velvet Room and he guarded the room for a while. Then Theo could be sure with the answer. He nodded, firmly with a smile.

"Yes, I am the housekeeper of Velvet Room, milady." He answered, hiding a mysterious smirk as Minako opened the door for him. He knew he had no much time left so he would do everything to make sure he fulfilled his mistress' last wish.

**tbc**


End file.
